The Realms forgotten childern
by Lena Silverwing
Summary: Lily has another sister, but Harry has never met her and why are both the Dursleys and Dumbledore scared of her. This will be both slash and crossover! See inside for now inform.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, another Harry Potter story, but with a twist.  
First things first, I own nothing but Mika Evens. This is a crossover, but with what, I'll tell ya later)  
Story: The realms forgotten childern Summary: this is Slash. Lily had another sister, but why has Harry never met har and why are both the Dursleys and Dumbledore frightened of her? This is set before Harry third year. Alright then, now on with the story. 

Chapter 1: Harry is alive!  
Mika groaned in annoyance as the tapping, which had woken her at three in the morning, transfered from her door to her bed room window. 'Whoever that is, they have deathwish,' she thought, as she tore the blankets off with a low roar. She ignoring the aches and pains of her body as she walked to the window and opened it furiously, only to fall back as an irritated brown owl flew through and settle on her desk and glared at her.  
Mika blinked slowly and turned to face her feathered vistor, all anger gone from her body. She frowned and then glared as the bird held out it's leg, with a small letter clutched in it's talons. She had received several letters in this manner, the last one had been almost twelve years ago from one Albus Dumbledore, telling her that her sister, brother-in-law and baby nephew were dead.  
She had locked herself away that night, not wishing to see anyone. Her sister, her beautiful sister was gone. Lily and James had sent a picture of baby Harry to her three weeks before. Mika had fallen in love with the boy and still had that one picture wraped around her neck, locked away in a silver locket. Sorrow and then anger had washed through her waves she had no wish to suppress.  
She had set out to learn everything she could about Lilys world, adding on to the knowledge she had learned fron Lily and her husband. She had even tried to get an owl, so she could get the wizarding newspaper, but had had no luck. She had learned that like the owl before her, the birds were used to deliver mail and other items.  
The owl on the desk hooted impatiently at her as if to say, "hurry up"  
She slowly sighed and approched the owl, talking softly. "I am sorry I ignored you. This last mission was more trying then others I have been assigned. I have not had a letter from the wizardly world in some time." She relieved the owl of the letter and held her arm out. The bird hopped on to the offered arm. "You can go or stay," Mika said as she turned to the window and an old birds post in the corner of the room. It had been Lilys idea to get one, and Mika had yet to get rid of it, which was good considering the owl had just left her arm and settled on said post to sleep.  
Mika smiled and then turned her attention to the letter in her hand. Her glare returned as she thought of people and places behind the little letter and it odd carrier. What could be so important that they would bother her? 'Well, only one way to find out,' she thought, opening ther letter and reading quickly.

Dear Mika Nightblade,  
I hope you can forgive me for this late letter, but I have been unable to send anything for sometime now. I can imagine Headmaster Dumbledore has told that your sister, Lily and James are dead, but your nephew, Harry Potter is alive. Your other sister, Petunia Dursley has him at the address below. He will be thirteen in a week I think. He is in grave danger and needs you.  
A family friend.

#4 Privet Drive LittleWhinging Surrey

Mika had to read the letter three more times before it sank in. Her nephew was alive and needed her. She closed her dark blue eyes and ran a hand through her dark red, almost black hair and then smiled. London was said to be really nice this time of year.

Review please, and if you have questions ask;) Also on a closing note if you have any ideas to add to our dear Mika. tell me, and I'll see if I can add them to her.  
Bye for now;P

Lena Silverwing


	2. Elektra and the Dursleys

Hey everyone, and since all the warnings and boring stuff was in the first chapter, I am just going to thank everyone that reviewed;) 

Alright that said on to the story.

Chapter 2: Elektra and the Dursleys.

It took Mika two days to get everything she would need in order, and just as she was preparing to leave, an old friend came to ask for help.

She had met Elektra King five years ago in New York, where she had been hired as a bodyguard for a hotshot lawyer who had pissed off more people then he should have. She had even had the pleasure of meeting Elektra's father two days before he had been killed. She didn't see Elektra again in til three weeks later in a back water town just out of New York. They had stayed in touch and even worked together off and on as the years went by and had formed a friendship few in their line of work ever did.

Mika brewed a pot of coffee and sat to listen to Elektra's problem, which turned out to be more a lesson then a problem. She understood who the Hand and the Treasure were, but everything else was new to her. But from what she heard now, it seemed that Abbey and her father were safe, thanks to Elektra, and that last thought left Mika confused. What was she needed for?

"Alright E, if they are safe, why do you need my help?" Mika had gotten up to wash her cup, when Elektra said, "I am coming with you."

Mika stopped and looked over her shoulder at the brown haired woman. "You don't even know where I am going yet." She knew that it wouldn't matter to Elektra where she was going, but it was worth a shot.

She was proven right when Elektra smiled and said, "I know, but that is beside the point."

'Ok, Plan B,' Mika thoguht as she sat back down and told Elektra all she knew about Lily and her world. She could remember Lily's husband, James, telling her never tell anyone about the wizarding world as it would put both them and she in danger. 'A little to late for that,' she thought darkly.

Elektra, instead of looking at her oddly, just smiled and said, " then we should fit right in."

"You mean, we try to blend in and if that doesn't work, threaten anything that trys to stops us with bodily harm, right?" Mika asked, giving her friend a amused look.

After an innocent look and the comment of old habits dying hard, Elektra was making arrangement of her own for a trip to England

It took less time for Elektra to get her affairs in order and by the time everything was set, the pair were on a plane to london.

On the plane, Mika filled her friend in on her family background. How her mother and father had had her and then Lily. How they had split, she going with her father and Lily with her mother. How her mother had remarried, moved to England and had another child. She explained about Lily's power, Hogwarts, James and his friends and fianlly Harry.

"My father died when I was sixteen. I never told Lily or mom. They had enough on their minds as it was. Mom had always wonder why Lily and I had powers, but not her other little girl."

"You too?" Elektra asked, looking that her oddly.

Mika smirked. "You never wondered why I look so young, or why I can do strange thing to get out of a jam."

"I just assumed you were that good," Elektra said with a smirk.

"I am better then good," Mika laughed lightly. "My father was a moon elf. Lily and I are half elven." Mika pulled her hair behind her pointed ear to show Elektra

Elektra, who for the most part seemed to be taking this all very well. "So you are half elven, that would make Harry a quarter elf?"

"Yeah," Mika said slowly. "It also means he'll be coming into his powers soon, and the need to find his soul mate will form in the back of his mind and distract him from his schoolwork." 'I should probably contact Nike and Alena. Both of them are a mated pair, and could help Harry and whoever happens to complete his soul,' Mika thought with a small frown.

"Do I even what to know?" Elektra asked, looking at Mika with a soft, gentle smile. "And one more thing, if Harry has a soul mate, does that mean you have one as well?" Elektra asked, her soft smile turning to an evil smirk.

Mika blinked and looked out the window,even if there was nothing but clouds to look at, it was better then looking at her friend and having said friend see the light blush on her tan cheeks. "No and yes," she answered simply. "Good night," and with that Mika leaned her head back and fell asleep. Leaveing Elektra chuckle lightly as she pulled a thick book from her pack.

Within twenty hours, the pair had reached London, gotten their bags and truck, that had been rented for them. Mika had called in a favor from another old friend, so in the truck was two duffle bags held weapons and other items to get out of trouble, or into trouble, as the case often was with the two of them.1

In little over five days since Mika received the letter, they found themselves in front of 4 Privet Drive, home of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They approched the front door, and Mika had just raised her hand to knock when the door was opened, and a slender boy with messed black hair, bright green eyes, and overly bagging clothes stood before them. His words of "Yes, Uncle Vernon," dieing on his lips.

Lily's beautiful emerald eyes stared back at her out a yound boy face. There were shadows under his eyes and a fading bruise on his cheek. Mika opened her mouth to say a greeting when a large hand closed around the boys upper arm with bruiseing force.

Harry winced and a pained hiss escaped him. He looked fearfully back at the large overweight man that had just come into veiw. He tossed Harry out the door, and snarled "get to work, bo..." His words died as Harry fell into Mika's arms.

Mika don't even think twice as she handed Harry to Elektra and in the next moment, Vernon Dursley was sailing through the air before coming to a stop ten feet away. Harry watched wide eyed from the safety of Elektra's arms as Mika placed both her hands on her hips, her waist lenght dark red braid swung back into place down her back.

Elektra blinked, then looked from the wide eyed child in her arms to the seething Mika before smirking. "And you wounder why I enjoy your company," she laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Vernon growled as he got stiffly to his feet, glanceing between the two women, and then glaring at Harry fiercely.

"Vernon, are you al..." the voice of Petunia sounded by the front door. She paled and gasped as Mika turned and smirked at her.

"Hello, dearest sister," she said glareing at the thin horse-necked woman, who paled even more at those words. She backed up a step, then ran foreward to Vernon, who was staring at Mika in confusion.

"Sister," a quite voice said, and Mika looked to see green eyes gazeing at her in a mixture of hope and uneasy. "You are my aunt?" He asked, wonder in his strangly gently voice.

She smiled at the boy and nodded. "Yes, I am Harry."

Ok 1. I know that in england trucks are called a lorry, but I think truck sounds so much better, I'm sorry, but I read over that part of the story three or four times, and it still don't sound right to me.

Oh well reveiw please. holds more flowers out hopefully to likely reveiws with a pleading look

Love ya all

Lena Silverwing


	3. Can I keep him, Aunt Mika?

Hey guys Ya all get a chance to see what Mika looks like in this chapter and a minor look at Elektra. Most of you should know what she looks like.

Chapter 3: "Can I keep him, Aunt Mika?"

"Petunia, who is this?" Vernon asked roughfully, still sour about being thrown half-way down his own walk-way, and by a girl no less.

Mika looked back to the couple and smirked at Petunia as she answered. "She never told you? I am her half-sister and sister to Lily." Mika almost laughed at the look of horror that crossed her sisters face. Apparently she had gone to great lenghts to keep this from her family.

"I was told not to tell anyone of you when that boy came to us," Petunia said crossly. "It was in the letter from Bumbledore, or how ever you say his name." Petunia finished, placed an arm around Vernon and glared at her other family.

"Why would Professor Dumbledore not what me to know about you, Mika?" He asked softly, looking at his aunt.  
He had always thought Dumbledore was only trying to protect him, but why would he keep someone that seemed to care about him.

When he had first opened the door, Harry had thought his mother was at the door, then he had remembered his mother was dead. The woman had tan skin and was taller then Lily. Her hair was a darker red and her eyes were more a blue-green, with sliver flecks around the rim of the iris. She wore a short navy shirt that show a thin scar and tight black jeans. Later, after he had learned she was his aunt, he discovered her hair was much longer then his mothers, thigh lenght in fact. Harry decided then and there, that she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

The woman that held him, from what he remembered before being pulled out of the way, had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was drassed in a simple shirt and jeans. She was quite pretty, but Harry was uneasy with anyone holding him. Vernon had made sure Harry would feel uneasy in anyones arms.

Mika looked to Harry and opened her mouth to answer, noticeing as she did so the way Harry was standing in Elektra's arms. 'That is not normal,' she thought angerily, thinking of what the Dursleys had done to her nephew, but she was going to find out. But before she could answer a new voice sounded behind her.

"Vernon, what is all this nosie?" Marge Asked, looking from Mika to the grounded couple half-way down the walk-way. She had been telling Dudley about a new family that had bought a house two miles from her home. Dudley wasn't listen to her, but she don't know that. She had Vernon call out and more voices, so had went to investagate, only to find Vernon and Petunia on the ground, her brothers trouble causeing nephew, and two strange women.

Mika turned to the newcomer and glared. 'One of Vernon's relatives,' she thought. She looked down at the bulldog at the womans feet and growled at the creature. It whimpered and hid behind its misteress legs, shaking.

Marge had found the red-head woman quite lovely, with her dark red hair and aquamarine eyes. That lasted about two seconds, before the woman glared to her and then growled at Ripper. She decided she didn't these two women.

She looked past the glareing woman and asked her brother, "You alright, Vernon, Petunia?"

"Yes, we are fine." Petunia said, as she helped Vernon to his feet.

Mika turned and said loudly. "I'll be back tommorrw and Harry had best be ready to leave." She glared at the Dursleys as they hurried past her and into the house.

"I'm leaveing the Dursleys?" Harry asked, looking at Mika in wonder. Hope swam in the thirteen year olds green eyes.

Mika smiled at him and said gently, "Yes, you are. Tell me, do you go to Lily's old school?"

"Yes, Dumbledore is headmaster there," Harry replied, stepping away from Elektra, who released him and went to the truck. "Why?" Harry asked frowning at Mika.

"Just asking, Dumbledore and I have a lot to talk about," Mika said smiling at Harry.

Elektra returned a moment later and handed Mika a silver cellphone. "Lara gave us three. It may be a good idea for Harry to have one, just in case he needs us," she explained, smirking as Mika looked at her then shook her head.

Before Mika and Elektra left, they told Harry how to use the cellphone and gave him both their numbers. Mika wasn't to pleased with leaving Harry, but she had to find a place to stay for the three of them. It turned out to be easier then she had thought. After three hours of searching, Mika recognized a small pub, and with a smile found a small flat a block away.

After everything was unpacked, Mika ha djust sat down when she received a call from Harry asking if they could come and get him tonight. Something in his voice sounded off, so Mika and Elektra found themselves back in the truck and after a two hour ride, two blocks from #4 Privet Drive.

Something Mika had not expected to see, was Harry limping down the sidewalk dragging a trunk with one hand and carrying a golden cage in the other.

He looked up when he heard the truck and Mika had just left the cab when Harry ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't leave me again, please," he said in a trembleing voice.

Mika put her arm around him and asked softly what had happened to him, when they had left the house. To which Harry just lifted his head to show her the new bruise on his cheek. Mika smiled saddly at him and then pulled him into her arms again. "Never again, my little one. Never again"

"Mika, we have a guest," Elektra called from the drivers seat. She had flashlight in one hand and was looking across the street.

Mika looked at her friend oddly, when her eyes widened as she heard the soft growl. She went around the truck and smirked at the large black dog standing in the alley. She went and went to one knee by Elektra's door. "Come here, love," She whispered softly, holding out her hand.

The dog stopped growling, lifted its ears and cocked its head to the side. But, after a few more words, the dog slowly came to Mika, lowly to it belly.

Harry smiled from his side of the truck. "Can I keep him, Aunt Mika?" He asked, looking at the kneeling woman, who looked at Harry in shock. She smiled and nodded closing her eyes. "If he wishes to stay, you can keep him," she said lightly. She looked to the dog, only to find the creature gone. Mika blinked and saw a black tail go around the front of the truck.

A door opened and Elektra churkled as Mika stood and watch Harry let the dog in the back of the truck, before getting in himself, and closing the door. The boy had already put his trunk and birds cage in the bed of the truck, so, Mika shook her head once again before get in herself and makeing the comment that Harry would need to name the dog.

Ok, guys. I got to stop for the night. But on a closing note, pick a name for Sirius's dog form.

Lena 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry I havn't updated in a while, but Fanfiction doesn't work well on my computer at home. So, I'm moving both stories, Kellindil's Tale, and Realms Forgotten Childern to Adult Fan Fiction My Account name there is warriorwing17 Love you all! Enjoy!

Thank you so much for all your support and reviews!!!


End file.
